ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur's Mountain Adventure/Transcript
Act I David: "'We're leaving tomorrow, so get packing." (Arthur tries to pack his comics, but his father tells him there will be nothing but family-time during their vacation and orders him to hand them to him.) '''David: "'This is going to be a family-first trip, with no superheroes or fiction of any kind. Hand them over..." (The scene switches to DW's room, with Jane inside helping her pack for the trip while holding Kate.) 'D.W.: "'So, is Arthur in trouble?" 'Jane: "'Big trouble. I've never even seen your father this upset before, but Arthur has to own up for what he did last night. We told him he was not allowed to go to that movie, and he lied to us. So, he's coming with us." 'D.W.: "'But isn't he 10 years old?" 'Jane: "'Yes, but that doesn't mean he's too old to follow orders. People his age usually never rebel like teenagers. Also, I think it's best for you not to get involved in this. Or else, your father will be as livid with you as he is with your brother. Do you understand?" 'D.W. '(sighs): "Yes ma'am." (...) '''D.W.: "You're bad. You've ruined my trip." Arthur: "I never wanted to come to this stupid place anyway, my Nazi dad forced me here because YOU tattled on me, and you're nothing but a little BRAT!!!" (D.W. runs to her room crying.) Act II (Arthur is trying to see how the magic coin the tour guide gave him works, and tries to make a wish that his dad will leave him alone and that his sister won't annoy him.) Arthur: "'''Alright, let's see how this thing works..." (David storms into his room, fuming with anger.) '''David: "Arthur Timothy Read?!" Arthur: "Dad. what are you doing here?" David: "Seriously, what has gotten into you these days? Sneaking out to a PG-13 movie, and now you're bullying your sister and calling me a Nazi?! You've defied this family for the last time!" Arthur: "'''Well, since D.W. is acting like a SPOILED BRAT, and you decided you could control EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF MY SUMMER..." '''David: "Please, am I really doing this for myself? Your sister and mother wanted to come here, and we're letting them do it. And it's time you showed D.W. - and us - respect." Arthur: "'''I'm not a toddler, you can't keep telling me what to do!" '''David: "My house, my rules. For the rest of this trip we are doing everything together as a family, you included." Arhur: "'You can't ''make ''me..." '''David: "'And when we get home, you are grounded for the rest of the summer. That means no TV, no friends, no nothing." 'Arthur: "'DAD!!!!" 'David: "'Not another word, you're grounded and that's final!! Now, put that coin away and apologize to your sister!!!"(walks out) '''Arthur: "Ughh... I HATE YOU!!! I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE SISTERS AND THAT YOU AND MOM NEVER EVEN MET!!!" Act III David: "Seriously, what has gotten into you these days? Sneaking out to a PG-13 movie, and now you're bullying your sister and calling me a Nazi?! You've defied this family for the last time!" 'Arthur: '"Dad!" (Runs to, and hugs; David, who ends up puzzled) 'Arthur (continues): '"I'm so sorry! I could never hate you. I love you. You know that, right? And I'm not just saying that, I mean that!" (David is still confused) 'David: "'Uhhh.... yeah, I know that Arthur. But, you're still grounded." 'Arthur: "'I know. Ground me, confine me to my room when we get home! I don't care, I'm just glad I have my family back!!!" 'David: '"Ummm... okay, as long as you learned your lesson."Category:Transcripts